sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ground Operations Command (South Korea)
| countries = | allegiance = | branch = Republic of Korea Army | type =Component command | role = | size = | command_structure = | garrison =Yongin | garrison_label = | nickname ="the Vanguard" | patron = | motto = | colors = | colors_label = | march = | mascot = | anniversaries = | equipment = | equipment_label = | battles = | decorations = | battle_honours = | battle_honours_label = | flying_hours = | website = | current_commander = Army General Woon-yong Kim | commander1 = | commander1_label = | commander2 = | commander2_label = | commander3 = | commander3_label = | commander4 = | commander4_label = | commander5 = | commander5_label = | commander6 = | commander6_label = | commander7 = | commander7_label = | commander8 = | commander8_label = | commander9 = | commander9_label = | notable_commanders = | identification_symbol = | identification_symbol_label = | identification_symbol_2 = | identification_symbol_2_label = | identification_symbol_3 = | identification_symbol_3_label = | identification_symbol_4 = | identification_symbol_4_label = | identification_symbol_5 = | identification_symbol_5_label = }} The Ground Operations Command (GOC; ) is a command of the Republic of Korea Army, based in Yongin. History According Lee Min-hyung for Korea Times, Korean Ministry of National Defense pushed for the establishment of the Ground Operations Command since 1998, with calls to decrease number of soldiers and improve operational efficiency under a single control point. In 2015, the Government announced its intention to establish a command to be in charge of the Army's ground operations by 2018, after delaying the transfer of control of troops in case of war. The Ground Operations Command has been created by combining the army's First and Third Army commands, which defended the eastern and western frontline areas. The establishment of the Command is part of President Moon Jae-in's military reform plan. English.news.cn |url=http://www.xinhuanet.com/english/2019-01/09/c_137731150.htm |accessdate=12 March 2019 |work=www.xinhuanet.com |date=9 January 2019}} Mission According to General Woon-yong Kim, the mission entrusted to the Ground Operations Command consists of deterring the full spectrum of threats by maintaining watertight readiness posture even outside open wartime. To this end, the Ground Operations Command guards the Military Demarcation Line in combat readiness. In times of armed conflict, the Ground Operations Command will serve as the Ground Component Command under the combined forces command of South Korea and the United States. Organization The Ground Operations Command consists of: ::*3rd Armored Brigade 'LIGHTNING' (3기갑여단 '번개부대') :*36th Homeland Defense Infantry Division 'WHITE TIGER' (36향토보병사단 '백호부대') :*1st Logistical Support Command (1군수지원사령부) :*3rd Logistical Support Command 'THREE HORSES' (3군수지원사령부 '삼마부대') *'Capital Corps 'DEVOTION' ' (수도군단 '충의부대') ::*Capital Artillery Brigade (수도포병여단) :*17th Infantry Division 'LIGHTNING' (17보병사단 '번개부대') :*51st Homeland Defense Infantry Division 'TOTAL VICTORY' (51향토보병사단 '전승부대') :*55th Homeland Defense Infantry Division 'BEACON FIRE' (55향토보병사단 '봉화부대') *'I Corps 'GWANGGAETO' ' (1군단 '광개토부대') ::*2nd Armored Brigade 'LOYALTY' (2기갑여단 '충성부대') ::*1st Artillery Brigade 'FLYING TIGER' (1포병여단 '비호부대') ::*1st Engineer Brigade (1공병여단) :*1st Infantry Division 'FORWARD' (1보병사단 '전진부대') :*9th Infantry Division 'WHITE HORSE' (9보병사단 '백마부대') :*25th Infantry Division 'FLYING DRAGON' (25보병사단 '비룡부대') :*30th Infantry Division (Mechanized) 'CERTAIN VICTORY' (30기계화보병사단 '필승부대') *'II Corps 'DOUBLE DRAGONS' ' (2군단 '쌍용부대') ::*2nd Artillery Brigade (2포병여단) ::*2nd Engineer Brigade (2공병여단) :*7th Infantry Division 'SEVEN STARS' (7보병사단 '칠성부대') :*15th Infantry Division 'VICTORY' (15보병사단 '승리부대') :*27th Infantry Division 'LET'S WIN' (27보병사단 '이기자부대') *'III Corps 'MOUNTAINS' ' (3군단 '산악부대') ::*3rd Artillery Brigade (3포병여단) ::*3rd Engineer Brigade (3공병여단) :*2nd Infantry Division 'ANGRY WAVE' (2보병사단 '노도부대') :*12th Infantry Division 'EULJI' (12보병사단 '을지부대') :*21st Infantry Division 'MT. BAEKDU' (21보병사단 '백두산부대') *'V Corps 'VICTORIOUS ADVANCE' ' (5군단 '승진부대') ::*1st Armored Brigade 'BLITZKRIEG' (1기갑여단 '전격부대') ::*5th Artillery Brigade 'VICTORIOUS ADVANCE' (5포병여단 '승진포병부대') ::*5th Engineer Brigade (5공병여단) :*3rd Infantry Division 'WHITE SKULL' (3보병사단 '백골부대') :*6th Infantry Division 'BLUE STAR' (6보병사단 '청성부대') *'VI Corps 'ADVANCE' ' (6군단 '진군부대') ::*5th Armored Brigade 'IRON STORM' (5기갑여단 '철풍부대') ::*6th Artillery Brigade (6포병여단) ::*6th Engineer Brigade (6공병여단) :*5th Infantry Division 'THE KEY' (5보병사단 '열쇠부대') :*28th Infantry Division 'INVINCIBLE TYPHOON' (28보병사단 '무적태풍부대') *'VII maneuver Corps 'VANGUARD' ' (7 기동군단 '북진선봉부대') ::*7th Artillery Brigade (7포병여단) ::*7th Engineer Brigade (7공병여단) :*Capital Mechanized Infantry Division 'TIGER' (수도기계화보병사단 '맹호사단') :*8th Infantry Division (Mechanized) 'TUMBLER' (8기계화보병사단 '오뚜기부대') :*11th Infantry Division (Mechanized) 'HWARANG' (11기계화보병사단 '화랑부대') :*20th Infantry Division (Mechanized) 'DECISIVE BATTLE' (20기계화보병사단 '결전부대') *'VIII Corps 'DRAGON OF THE EAST SEA' ' (8군단 '동해충용부대') ::*102nd Armored Brigade 'SUNRISE' (102기갑여단 '일출부대') :*22nd Infantry Division 'YULGOK' (22보병사단 '율곡부대') :*23rd Infantry Division 'IRON WALL' (23보병사단 '철벽부대') References Category:Military units and formations established in 2019 Category:Military units and formations of the South Korean Army Category:2019 establishments in South Korea